liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Red Tornado
thumbczerwony Tornado Z Wikipedii , wolnej encyklopedii Ten artykuł lub sekcja przechodzi obecnie poważny Edycja przez Cechu Redakcja kopiowania. Z uprzejmości , proszę nie edytować tej strony , podczas gdy wyświetlany jest ten komunikat . Edytor kopia który dodał ten anons jest notowana w historii strony . Ta strona była ostatnio modyfikowana w 16:06 , 3 maja 2014 ( UTC ) (8 godzin temu ) przez Esoxid (dyskusja · wkład) . Jeśli masz jakieś pytania lub wątpliwości , prosimy kierować je do naszej stronie dyskusji . Dziękujemy za cierpliwość . Ten artykuł jest o charakterze Silver Age . Dla postaci Golden Age , patrz Red Tornado (MA Hunkel ) . DoKingdom Come charakter , patrz Cyclone (DC Comics ) . czerwony Tornado Sztuka promocyjna Justice League of America # 22 . Sztuka przez Ed Benes . publikacja informacji Wydawnictwo DC Comics Pierwsze pojawienie jako Red Tornado : Justice League of America # 64 (sierpień 1968) jak Ulthoon : Tajemnica w kosmosie # 61 (Sierpień 1960) Stworzony przez Gardner Fox ( pisarz ) Dick Dillin ( artysta ) W historii informacji Alter Ego John Smith Miejsce pochodzenia Ranna Afiliacje Gospodarze Justice League Justice Society of America young Justice siły pierwotne Znani aliasy Tornado Tyran z Ranna , Ulthoon , Tornado Champion, John Smith , John Ulthoon Zdolności powietrza i manipulacji wiatr Nadludzką siłę , odporność fizyczna i szybkość Samodzielnej naprawy Czerwony Tornado tofikcyjna postać isuperbohatera komiksów DC Comics wszechświata . Postać po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Justice League of America # 64 (sierpień 1968) i został stworzony przez Gardner Fox i Dick Dillin . Spis treści [ ukryj ] 1 Historia publikacji 2 fikcyjna biografia ( przed kryzysem ) 2.1 Tornado Tyran i Tornado Champion 2.2 W Red Tornado 2.3 Jako John Smith 3 fikcyjna biografia ( po kryzysie ) 3.1 Air Elemental 3.2Wojna elementarna 3.3 Young Justice 3.4 Kryzys sumienia 3.5 Nieskończony Kryzys i 52 3.6 Rok później 3.7 Czarna noc 3.8 Najjaśniejszy Dzień 3.9Nowy 52 4 moce i umiejętności 5 Inne wersje 5.1 Kingdom Come 6 W innych mediach 6.1 Telewizor 6.2 Film 6.3 zabawki 6.4 Gry wideo 7 Referencje 8 Linki zewnętrzne Historia publikacja [ edytuj] Pierwszy występ w Silver Age Red Tornado był w Justice League of America # 64 (sierpień 1968) , napisany przez Gardner Fox. Fikcyjna biografia ( przed kryzysem ) [ edytuj] Tyran i Tornado Tornado Champion [ edytuj] Charakter Red Tornado jestandroid stworzony przez supervillain jutro w celu infiltracji Justice Society of America w planie , które częściowo zaangażowanych dając Android fałszywą pamięć , wskazując , że toRed Tornado , którzy wzięli udział w pierwszym spotkaniu JSA . Poandroid był kompletny, został połączony z dwoma innymi podmiotami: UlthoonTornado tyran Ranna iChampion Tornado . Te dwa podmioty tornado pochodzi z planety Ranna w Ziemia - One wszechświata . Android- tornado samopoczucie , pierwotnie jeden podmiot , w obliczu Rann przyjął mistrz, Adam Strange i został pokonany . Po jego klęsce ,rozważane naturę dobra i zła, i zdecydował, że dobry byłzwierzchnik sił . Zauważono wyczyny Justice League of America ( JLA ) , a następnie opuścił Ziemię i osiedlili się na opuszczonej planecie , który przekształcił się w idealną replikę Ziemi , aż do jego ludu . Tylko , że brak było w Justice League of America , a jednostka tornado podzielić się staćJLA z tego świata , biorąc dla siebie nazwę Champion Tornado . Jednak to życie nie było na długo , gdyż odkrył, że nie przypadkowo podzielić się na dwa odrębne podmioty , na podstawie swojej decyzji co do której strony był lepszy . Druga jednostka , która zawarta poprzednią złą stronę mistrzem Tornado , nazwał sięTornado Tyran . Wobec tyrana ,Champion Tornado została łatwo pokonana . Zniechęcony ,Champion Tornado zwabił tyrana do prawdziwej Ziemi, gdziezostał pokonany przez Tyrant realnej JLA . Mistrz Tornado zdecydował, że niewiele było zadowolenie z byciaimitacja , i wyruszył do Ziemi replik , próbując znaleźć nową tożsamość . Mistrz Tornado przyszedł na jutro zbrodniarza , który tworząc androida , z którym do infiltracji i pokonać Justice Society of America . Mistrz Tornado postanowił przejąć kontrolę w postaci robotów . Połączenie miało nieoczekiwany efekt uboczny , a pamięć mistrzem Tornado zostało skasowane. Tym samym czerwonym Tornado wydawało sięnowy forma życia . [ Wyjaśnienie potrzebne źródło] Jak Red Tornado [ edytuj] Wierzyć się byćprzy JSA współpracownik Red Tornado odwiedził siedzibę JSA i ogłosiła powrót do czynnej służby . JSA , nie uznając androida , z niedowierzaniem , ale pozwoliłim towarzyszyć Tornado w pokonaniu kradzieży w pobliskim muzeum. Poprzez serię wpadek choreografii Morrow , Red Tornado pojawił zabić członków JSA . Czerwony Tornado następnie śledzone Morrow do jego legowiska , ale został trafiony przez broń energetyczną, po którym Morrow odkrył , że aby odnieść sukces w jego rabunkuRed Tornado musiałby być obecny . Morrow ożywił go , aleRed Tornado pokonał go w tym przypadku . Gdy pozostali członkowie JSA przybył do zbadania , jak zaminowany broń któraTornado nadzieję wskrzesić" martwe " członkowie powalił ich wszystkich . [ Wyjaśnienie potrzebne ] Morrow następnie udał się do Ziemi -One , gdzie pokonał JLA , tak jak to miał JSA przed nimi . Czerwony Tornado , które odzyskano od obrażeń spowodowanych przez broń energetyczną , gdyż częściowo chroniła go od jego energii , a następnie Morrow i ożywił niektórych członków JLA . JLA iAndroid , a następnie pokonał Morrow jako próbował ustawić Ziemia -One i Ziemię dwa wojnę z siebie , odkrywając metodę ożywienia pozostały JLA i JSA na Ziemi dwa . Morrow przyznał , że Red Tornado był jego android konstrukt , aleJSA wciąż przyznał mu jako członek w dobrym stanie , choćnadal czuł się jak tornado z zewnątrz i chce znaleźć swoje miejsce . Gdyszalony Star Bóg Wodnik zaatakowali Ziemię dwa , wielu członków JSA zostały uchwycone i zamknięte w magicznej bańce jako Wodnik stopniowo Ziemię dwa z istnienia . Czerwony Tornado uciekł , osiągając Earth One i skontaktował się z JLA . JLA pominięte androida mają tendencję do własnych spraw , w końcu przesłuchanie go dwa tygodnie później . Kiedy zdali sobie sprawę dylemat JSA , członkowie JLA szybko wyruszył do wszechświata Ziemia - Two , pokonując Wodniku i powrotu Ziemi dwa do normy. Czerwony Tornado często czuł sięoutsiderem w JSA i że nie został doceniony jako czującej , niezależnego organizmu . Kiedy natknął twórców monitorowania Ziemi dwa , starał się przekonać swoich kolegów , pokonując cudzoziemców w pojedynkę . Zamiast tego, Red Tornado został schwytany i wykorzystywane jako kanał do doprowadzenia Ziemia -One i Ziemię dwa razem , twórcy nadziejęzniszczenie dwóch światów by zwolnić wystarczającą ilość energii , aby zbudować nową planetę . JSA pokonał twórców i uratował Red Tornado ; jednak jego łatwe klęska i manipulacji opuścił Red Tornado bardziej przygnębiony niż kiedykolwiek . Podczas 100. posiedzenia Justice League of America ,JLA został wezwany do Ziemi - Dwa pomóc JSA w pokonaniu żelazną ręką , zaprzysiężone wroga Siedmiu Soldiers of Victory (SAV) . Żelazna ręka nie stworzył orbicie broń w kształcie dłoni , która zagrożona Ziemię dwa , żeorgan nadzorczy nie był w stanie go zatrzymać . Doctor Fate wezwanyjest znany jako Oracle, który poinformował ich o ostatniej porażce żelazną ręką , co kosztowało życie jednego z Siedmiu żołnierzy zwycięstwa. JLA i JSA podzielona na zespoły i uratowanych członków SSV, które zostały rozrzucone w całym czasie i przy ich pomocy stworzyli broń, która zniszczy urządzenie przez żelazną ręką za . Dostawa urządzenia do jej niezbędnej lokalizacji była misja samobójcza , jeden , który Red Tornado potajemnie wziął natomiast inni bohaterowie byli zaangażowani w kontaktach z żelazną ręką i debatują nad tym, kto pójdzie . W powstałej eksplozji , Red Tornado wierzono , że zostały zniszczone , jednak Red Tornado przeżył i został skoczyło do Ziemi jednego wszechświata , gdzie po pewnym czasie zostałczłonkiem Justice League of America . W JLA , Red Tornado końcu znaleźć formy akceptacji . Jako John Smith [ edytuj] Przygody tornada z Ligi spowodował go wielokrotnie niszczone , jak wtedy, gdy ofiarował samego siebie , aby pomóc pokonać obcych złoczyńcę Nekron , a później został ponownie zmontowany ponownie pod kontrolą konstruktu w spisku przeciwko Lidze , któraAndroid udało się przezwyciężenia . Podczas gdyczłonek Justice League ,Red Tornado opracował ludzkiego alter ego wyglądu , że John Smith , i tworzą zajęcia z kobietą o imieniu Kathy Sutton . W dodatku do jego zamocowania do Kathy Sutton, przyjął sierotą z Bliskiego Wschodu narodu Bialya nazwie Traya i utworzyli prowizoryczny rodzinę . On tworzy przyjaźnie z kolegami z drużyny , zwłaszcza Hawkwoman i nowy rekrut Firestorm . Ostatecznie T.O. Morrow zwracane jako dwóch indywidualnych osobistości , przyszłość Człowiek , z mózgu hiper - zaawansowany zapewniając mu zdolności psioniczne , a repliką oryginału, aby Morrow ciała , to jeden wyposażony w zaawansowany garnitur bitwy. Nie wiadomo, jak były dwa T.O. Morrows może z wyjątkiem oryginalnego Morrow od Ziemi dwa i jeden później znaleźć na Ziemi - One, gdy Red Tornado pojawił się ponownie , może być połączone , gdy oboje przestała istnieć w następstwie ich konfrontacji z ich dwóch wrogów zespołu superbohatera . Konflikt z tym ostatnim Morrow spowodowane android shell tornado do pęknięcia , a na tym etapieprzede pochodzenie przejmowanego Tornado Champion / tyrana z android ciała została ujawniona . Czerwony Tornado szybko odzyskał ciało i zyskał nową ufnością , wiedząc, że był dobrzeczująca istota , która nie będzie trwać długo , jak tragedia wkrótce uderzy ponownie . Fikcyjna biografia ( po kryzysie ) [ edytuj] Air Elemental [ edytuj] W czasie kryzysu na Nieskończonego Ziem ,Champion Tornado ponownie oddzielony od jego ciała android gospodarza , stając siępowietrza z powoduelementarnej Anty -Monitor wykorzystuje go jako broni przeciwko połączonej potędze zarówno Justice League i społeczeństwa . Kryzys zmienił historię , w którejandroid częścią pochodzenia Red Tornado pozostał ten sam, ale nigdy nie był mistrzem Tornado ; Zamiast tego, był Ziemi Air Elemental , stworzony przez Maya (duch Ziemi ) w celu ochrony środowiska . Podobnie jak w innych żywiołów takich jak Swamp Thing , ten duch musiał mieć mnóstwo ludzi przed dniem manifestowania ; gospodarzem miał być synek profesora Ivo , ale on zmarł wcześnie , więcduch poszedł zamiast do android ciała , że profesor Ivo stworzył . Elemental War [ edytuj] Zanieczyszczenie powietrza miał negatywny wpływ na Tornado / Champion Red Tornado , doprowadza go wpół obłąkany i obok naiad w konflikt z Firestorm i Swamp Thing w Elemental War . Ostatecznie Firestorm uspokoił zarówno Red Tornado i naiad i produkowane nowe nadwozie dla Red Tornado . To nowe ciało było niedoskonałe , jakRed Tornado zaczął doświadczać poważnych awarii . Jego człowieczeństwo zostało prawie stracił , a jego wygląd coraz bardziej uszkodzony , brudny , i wyraźnie nie w porządku. W okresie niemal całkowitej awarii , Red Tornado byłczłonkiem Leymen . W tym czasie doświadczył dziwnych szarpnięć i skurcze jak wyjechał , a dźwięki z nieprawidłowego działania narzędzi i mechanizmów clanging razem przyszedł z wewnątrz ciała androida . On również może mówić tylko w jego wstrzymania , emocji , mechanicznej monotonnie . W trakcie jego związku z Leymen ,przy Red Tornado osobowość zaczęła ponownie zainstalować , i powoli , jego emocje i ludzkość , jak również. Young Justice [ edytuj] Czerwony Tornado przez jakiś czas cicho i nieruchomo w starej , pustej siedzibie JLA znajduje w Happy Harbor, w stanie Rhode Island , czując , że stał się odizolowany od ludzi. Jednak , gdy trzech młodych bohaterów , Robin , Superboy i Impulse spędził tam Pidżama party , zachowanie impulsu zirytowany Red Tornado do tego stopnia, że dobrowolnie reaktywowanej się , zdając sobie sprawę z jego uczucia irytacji wobec grupy , że nie było jak usunąć z ludzkości on wcześniej sądzono . Po przywróceniu jego umiejętności , aby przejść prawidłowo i komunikowania ,Red Tornado przywrócone jego połączenia z Justice League i regularnej społeczności super- bohatera . Pracował jako doradca dla Młodych Sprawiedliwości , pomagając im w ich misji , jeśliwymaga tego sytuacja , a jako dodatkowy członek JLA . W tym okresie , próbował odnowić swoje relacje z żoną , Kathy Sutton . Chociaż nie udało mu się w pełni zjednoczenia z Kathy , ich adoptowana córka , Traya , jest łatwo akceptowane Red Tornado w jej życiu , bez względu na jego wygląd lub stanie. Z powodu przywiązania traya dla Red Tornado , Kathy dozwolone Red Tornado regularne terminu oględzin i kontakt . On jednak nie powrócił do swojej tożsamości, John Smith , a nie pełnił przybranego ojca traya w jego superheroic / roboty tożsamości . W tym czasie grał ważną rolę w klęsce Supermana z Brainiac 13; gdy Brainiac przejął kontrolę zrobotyzowanych bohaterów , aż zostały zamknięte przez EM- impulsu generowanego przez Lex Luthor w skradzionym kryptońskiego battlesuit , Kelex , twierdza robota Supermana , reaktywowany Red Tornado , aby mogli korzystać z niego do złamania Brainiac 13 w dół do jego nanobots elementów i pułapka go wewnątrz battlesuit Luthora . Kryzys sumienia [ edytuj] W wydarzeniach następujących kryzysu DC sumienia mini- serii , Red Tornado został zaatakowany przez ocalałych członków oryginalnego Secret Society super- złoczyńców . Jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone przed przyjazdemJLA . Batman wziął resztki do Batcave i zbudował ulepszoną android ciało. Gdyzostał zaatakowany przez Ligi Despero , Red Tornado było niezbędne do jego klęski , jak był odporny na kontroli umysłu i telepatia Despero za . Nieskończony Kryzys i 52 [ edytuj] Czerwony Tornado był jednym z bohaterów rekrutowanych przez Donna Troy do walki z zagrożeniem w przestrzeni podczas Nieskończonego kryzysu . Według rozmowy między Doc Magnusa i jego Stwórcy Morrow w 52 ,Red Tornado poświęcił się w czasie kryzysu (w rzeczywistości był zupełnie zniszczony , uderzony przez bezpańskie Zeta sygnału wiązki ) . Odpowiedź Morrow do tej wiadomości była na pytanie , ile razyTornado rzeczywiście umarł , wyraźnie wskazując , że oczekujeRed Tornado , aby powrócić do stanu aktywnego w końcu . Morrow nawiązywał również do innego systemu Android , który stworzył , nazywa się Red Inferno. Żadne inne dane podane przez ewentualnego rodzeństwa do Red Tornado . W piątym tygodniu imprezy 52 , po innych bohaterów były belki z powrotem na Ziemię w Uluru , głośnik tornada osadzony w klatce piersiowej Mal Duncana odtworzone ostrzeżenie dla swoich towarzyszy : " Nadchodzi ! 52 ! 52 " , co oznacza, że na krótko przed jego zniszczeniem może widziałeś coś kluczową dla przyszłości DC Universe , odrodzenie Multiverse . Dwanaście tygodni później , w 52 tygodniu 17 , okazało się, żeRed Tornado , obecnie w dużej mierze na kawałki, został ściągnięty na dół do Ziemi z innymi bohaterami , ale najwyraźniej brakowało przez zespół wyszukiwania. Przytomny , ale nie może powiedzieć nic innego niż " 52 "Tornado został odkryty przez grupę młodych Aborygenów w australijskim buszu . Pod koniec 52. tygodnia 21 , został pokazany złożono z części samochodowych przez australijskiego mechanika. Nieprawidłowego działania , ale przynajmniej mieć dostęp do swoich aereokinetic uprawnień , w 52 tydzień 28 , został ustawiony na grupy stróżów Intergangu eksmisji plemię Aborygenów z ich slumsów miasta . Pokonany , został zdemontowany i kosza , a jego głowa używane w rzeźby współczesnej sztuki. T.O. Jutro udaje się kupić głowę , chcąc odkryć jego tajemnice . Jak T.O. Morrow jest stosowany jako przynęta do pułapki pana umysłu , szef Red Tornado wpada w ręce Rip Hunter , który łączy w głowę z własnej Bubble Czas , aby przejść bezpiecznie do przywróconej wszechświata . Rok później [ edytuj] Po wydarzeniach w rok później historia linii DC , Red Tornado Android ciało jest w pełni naprawione . Kathy Sutton spędza trochę czasu z nim , rozmowy z Platinum bohaterka i myśląc, jak zrobiła to siedem razy , zanim , czekając na Jana , aby wrócić do swojego ciała . [ 1 ] , jednak jego dusza zdecyduje się wprowadzić ludzkie ciało oferowane przez Felix Faust ( udając Deadman ) . KiedyJustice League of America zwraca go jako członka , John Smith powraca jako człowieka , pokazując te same uprawnienia wiatrowych jego robota formie , ale brakuje wytrzymałości i odporności swojego androida ciała. [ 2 ] Jego ciało zostanie skradziony Android Will Magnusa z laboratorium dr niemożliwe. Magnus powiadamia Red Tornado, który następnie odchodzi , by znaleźć swoje skradzione android ciała . [ 3 ] Arsenal ( później wziąć tytuł czerwona strzałka ) , Black Canary i Green Lantern dołączyć do wyszukiwania za pomocą sygnalizatora obsadzone przez Will Magnus wewnątrz android ciała Red Tornado . Są śledzenia sygnału do zdalnego bazy górskiej i skonfrontować profesor Ivo , który odzyskał ludzki wygląd . Ivo następnie uwalnia rój różnych aktywowanych Tornado Androidy do ataku bohaterów . Po androidy są pokonani , i Red Tornado przybywa , okazuje się, że to zostało zaaranżowane przez odrodzonego Solomon Grundy i inteligentny . [ 4 ] Solomon Grundy wyznaje, że sterowana plan, który umieścić byłego android w ludzkiej powłoce oznaczało by go sparaliżować , powoli okradanie Red Tornado jego zdrowia i aereokinesis , chociażnieszczęście niech Tornado zachować swoje uprawnienia , nawet w jego osłabionej formie . Grundy miał również Android ciało Red Tornado w parze z wielu bardzo zasilanych obiektów , wraz z jednym z frytkami Ivo Amazo , aby stworzyć niezwyciężoną powłokę do domu jego duszę tak , że już więcej nie umiera . Zebrani bohaterowie , wraz z innymi , przejść po android Red Tornado / Amazo , którzy , myśląc sobie, że John Smith , idzie do rodziny Jana. Podczas gdy uciekł , Grundy utrzymujesię słaba ludzka Red Tornado oddzielić próbując go zabić. Tornado , który już nie jestmecz o nadludzkiej sile Grundy jest , zostaje pobity i okaleczony przez nieumarłych bestii . Pomimo jego ciężkich obrażeń , poprzez samą siłą woli potrafi przywołać wiatry , które zatrzaskują się nieśmiertelną potwora jak drzewo . Formularz Amazo jest spowolniony przez technologię Apokoliptian danego Kathy Sutton Big Barda ( po ostatnich tragediachJLA uzbroił swoich bliskich ) . Zgromadzeni bohaterów udało się zneutralizować Amazo . [ 5 ] Powoli umiera , prosi żonę , aby szybko odbudować androida Red Tornado i pozwolić mu wrócić . Zatanna podnosi zaklęcie odłowu duszę umożliwiając Red Tornado , aby ponownie móc zamieszkać na jego powłokę android "śmierci" . [ 6 ] Mimo, że zaproponowano mu zachować różne wzmocnienie obsadzone przez Ivo , Red Tornado pozbawił się wszystkimi rozszerzeniami , łącząc Justice League of America ze zwykłą tablicę uprawnień . Jednak od powrotu do ciała robota , Red Tornado zaczął zachowywać się nieswojo , nawet utraty kontroli nad jego uprawnień w jednym punkcie i prawie zabija czerwoną strzałką . On również staje się coraz bardziej zimno i oderwane od swoich przyjaciół i rodziny , działając bardziej jak maszyna niż istoty czującej . Po bitwie zespołu z niesprawiedliwości League , [ 7 ] ciało Red Tornado został poważnie uszkodzony , [ 8 ] , a jego świadomość została umieszczona w Sali systemów komputerowych SprawiedliwoÊci . [ 9 ] Jego uczucia powoli wraca , on ostrzega, że tym razem skok do nowego ciała gospodarza może byćszkodliwe dla jego duszy doświadczenie , a nawet jeślinowa powłoka Magnus zbudowany dla niego mimicks doskonale każdą funkcję ciała człowieka , jego możliwości obliczeniowe są o wiele gorsze niż jego obecnej cybernetycznego umysłu . Mimo to przyjmuje ofertę , aby uzyskać nową szansę na życie ze swoją rodziną . Justice League , wzywając Zatanna i John Henry Irons , zainicjować transfer. Jednak Amazo , nadal obecne w poprzednim ciele Red Tornado jako programu uśpienia , przejmuje kontrolę nad samonaprawy rutyny , walczy Irons i kradnie dla siebie skorupę Magnus , dając bitwę na cały League. [ 10 ] [ 11 ] W koniec , Zatanna jest zmuszony uwolnić przeciwko niemu jedyną siłą Amazo nie jest w stanie naśladować , samą duszę Red Tornado , w jego pierwotnej postaci elementarnej . Następnie czerwony Tornado przywrócone w wolnym ciała . [ 12 ]Tornado potem proponuje małżeństwo z Kathy i akceptuje . Po pomoc do przechwytywania profesor Ivo , Red Tornado bierze urlop z Ligi . 13 Po wydarzeniach z końcowego kryzysu, Red Tornado mini- serii kronikę jego pochodzenie iujawnienia nowego " Androida rodziny" , które mogą powodować konflikt pomiędzy Tornado i jego żony oraz adoptowaną córką . [ 14 ] Czarna noc [ edytuj] Po wydarzeniach z mini- serii , Red Tornado jest ponownie zniszczone , tym razem podczas zaciętej walce z Black wersjach latarnia zmarłych członków JLA Vibe i Stali. [ 15 ] PoCzarna noc kończy ,JLA rozwiązuje i zastępuje nowa lista . Były Titan Cyborg jest wśród nowych członków Ligi i natychmiast ustawia się odbudować Red Tornado , twierdząc, że ma plan , aby go niezniszczalnym . [ 16 ] W swoim nowym ciele jeszcze w budowie , zerwane Red Tornado ( ale czująca ) głowa jest pozostawione przez Cyborg , kiedyzespół abrubtly opuszcza JLA Watchtower do zakryte grupę złoczyńców na Blackhawk Island. Podczas oczekiwania w warsztacie Cyborg , świadków Red Tornado zielona strzałka w bitwa z lekarzem niemożliwe, a ostatecznie ratuje życie łucznika aktywując swoje niedokończone ciała i używając go do ataku niemożliwe i jego kohorty . [ 17 ] Najjaśniejszy Dzień [ edytuj] Po tym, Cyborg bierze urlop od JLA w celu zakończenia prac nad nowym ciałem Jana. Z naprawy w końcu zakończona dzięki zastosowaniu samoreplikujących nanites , zaprasza Kathy gwiazdy Placówka laboratoria w celu połączenia się z mężem . Po tym, Red Tornado atakuje i atakuje cyborgiem i zaczyna błagać jego przyjaciel go zabić, zanim kogoś skrzywdzi . Choć nie są jeszcze znane Cyborg lub Red Tornado , jego szaleństwo objawia sięwynikiem władzy Starheart Alana Scotta , który jest w stanie posiąść metaludzi z umiejętności magicznych lub żywiołów . [ 18 ] Cyborg udaje się uwolnić Red Tornado z jego matrycy . [ 19] Później , Red Tornado przedstawiono wspomaganie JLA podczas ich misji do piekła, gdzie pomaga Superman pokonać demona Minos . [ 20] Nowy 52 [ edytuj] Na Ziemi 2 , Red Tornado ciało zostało wymienione jako jeszcze w budowie , [ 21 ] i pokazywał być w Tokio , Japonia . To Red Tornado jestgynoid [ 22 ]Sam Lane Ziemi 2 transferyumysł córki Lois do głowy robota . ; Lois musi teraz zmagać się z jej nowego życia jako robot i ponownego pojawienia się złego jej ex -kochanka . Podczas bitwy między Justice League i Atlantis, dr TO Morrow wspomina, że jego maszyna pogoda może przejąć kontrolę nad pogodą od najeźdźców Atlantów , ale Dr Silas Kamień odrzuca pomysł , ponieważtechnologia jest z innego wymiaru ( konkretnie Ziemi 2 ) i niestabilne . [ 23 ] Morrow później próbuje ponownie , będzie tak daleko, aby powiedzieć: " AleTornado może ... " . [ 24 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Czerwony Tornado jestbardzo inteligentny android posiadający wyjątkową wytrzymałość i trwałość, i zdolny do tworzenia wybuchy wiatrów cyklonu -force , które umożliwiają lot , zwiększoną prędkość i tworzenie burz . Postać może także dostęp do informacji z dowolnego systemu komputerowego obcych . Czerwony Tornado zostało zmodernizowane i wyposażone w nowe ciało składa się z mikroskopijnych nanites i obecnie posiadamożliwość zmiany z android do ludzkiej postaci do woli . Inne wersje [ edytuj] Kingdom Come [ edytuj] Trzy różne wersje Red Tornado istnieje w cztery wydania limitowanej serii Kingdom Come (1996). Jednym z nich jeststarszy pancerz sobie Ma Hunkel , manipulując jej wiatr - meta- ludzka wnuczka Maxine , a inny jestduch Mistrza Tornado nazywana po prostu " Tornado " . Wszystkie 3 z nich służyła w Supermana Justice League . 25 W innych mediach [ edytuj]